He's A Genius
by ka72ty
Summary: Sherlock Holmes never believed in relationships.Then a crazy sarcastic girl named,Lauren Spade,walked into his life.John Watson thought his life couldn't get anymore complicated.Then an amazing beautiful girl,Felicity Herondale,turned his world upside down.Now they must work together to unravel the plans of an evil murderer who the men fear may find their weakness:The girls
1. Business up front

**Okay so I could not resist this. Seriously, my brain wouldn't allow me to, and I had an idea come t my brain when I saw the second Sherlock Holmes movie, so I got my friend, Wisegirl502, to make a character, I made mine and POOF! This story. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not officially own Sherlock Holmes but owning Robert Downey Jr. would make me the happiest gal ever! X) Only thing I do own is Lauren and Wisegirl502 owns Felicity.  
**

**Quote of the chapter:**  
** Ellen:Ash!**

**The man passed out on the bar jerks awake and sits up, flailing.**

** Ash:What? It closin' time?**

**Sam: That's Ash?**  
**  
Jo: Mm-hmm. He's a genius.  
**

**Supernatural season 2, episode 2 Everybody Loves A Clown  
**

***Lauren***

Lauren Spade stood in the middle of the road, thinking. She'd spotted a man following her, and she had her suspicions. She thought: _Okay, I can go towards the alley. But then I could get cornered by him. _Her brain was trying to work fast. _Alternative: Keep walking and hope he looses me. _She thought about her possibilities. _Alley. He's likely to have a gun or knife. Turn on him, a surprise that will knock him off guard. While he is surprised, punch him in his stomach. As I stumble away, he will likely go for the gun or knife. Dodge whichever. Grab his wrist. Elbow him in his ribs. As he begins to back away, trip him. Then interrogation time._

Lauren kept her smile off her face to avoid any suspicion from the man. She began walking toward the alley and repeated her plan through her head. The plan was flawless, and was well thought through in her mind. She have the man begging for mercy. She reached the alley and walked a little farther down to be sure the man was there. Just before she turned around, a hand came over her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. She tried to scream but the hand was firm. She pulled and the hand and tried to get away, but whoever this person was, he was strong. "Shh." She heard in her ear. "I'm here to help." It was a man, English like herself. Hesitantly, she nodded and stopped struggling. As she did, she heard footsteps, and about three men came rushing through the alley, passing the dark area where she and the man were hidden.

"Could've sworn she went this way!" She heard a man cry out.

"I can't believe you lost her, you idiot!" Another man shouted. "Now you and I are all dead!"

"Maybe she hiding in here." Suggested a third voice. "We could look around."

"We don't have time! Lord Blackwood is rising and we need her gone." Said the second voice. Lauren couldn't listen anymore. She wanted out. She wanted to just be with her friend, Felicity Herondale. She was the one Lauren could go to when she was really unstable. Right now would be one of those horrible times. The voices and footsteps died away, and the hand over her mouth moved. She walked out of the hiding place to see if the coast was clear. When she was satisfied it was, she turned to look at her rescuer. He was a tall man with brown hair and an unshaved face. He had really bright blue eyes.

"Thank you." Lauren said to him. He nodded.

"Come with me so you'll be safe." He told her. She nodded and followed him out of the alley. "Forgive me if my partner is rude to you. He just can't seem to go a day without being stubborn." Lauren half smiled, raising one eyebrow, a habit she developed over the past few years or so.

"Hey, I'm pretty bad myself." She said. "So, what's your name?"

"Dr. John Watson, but call me Doctor or Watson." He said. "And your name?"

"Lauren Spade, but just call me Lauren." She said. "So this partner of yours… Whats he like?"

Watson sighed. How should he explain his best friend? Snobby, stubborn, annoying, selfish, greedy, conceited….

"He's… not like any other man you would know." He said. Total truth. Lauren nodded.

"What's his name?" She inquired.

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." They stopped at a small apartment-like place. They climbed up a few stairs and Watson opened the door. "Holmes?" He called. "Where are you?" They climbed more stairs and Watson opened another door.

"Watson?" A voice asked in the darkness. Lauren could make out a shadow. She could tell Sherlock Holmes was tall as well. "Who else is here?" He asked.

"I think we should introduce her properly." Watson said as he opened the first curtain. Sherlock let out a surprised yell and crashed to the floor. Lauren lifted her eyebrow and looked at Watson. He shrugged. "Like I said. Not like any man you would know."

* * *

***Sherlock***

Watson was his best friend, but sometimes he was a pain in the butt. Sherlock groaned but slowly began to stand. He looked over to the shape beside Watson. As his eyes came into focus, he saw a young woman, around her twenties, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She, unlike most women, was wearing pants and a long sleeved white shirt. She was short, but Sherlock could tell by the knife in her belt, he needed on her good side. "And who is this?" Sherlock asked his colleague.

Watson looked taken aback. Sherlock never really could take an interest in hardly anyone. "This is-"

"Lauren." Lauren piped up, holding out her hand to Sherlock who awkwardly shook it. "Lauren Spade."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sherlock said pulling his hand back. _Her hands are soft… _

"Um, do you mind if we could tell my friend I'm here? She'll be worried sick about me." Watson nodded.

"I'll go. Stay here. Its not safe for you to leave. Holmes," Sherlock woke up from his thoughts, causing Watson to roll his eyes. "Stay here. And try not to do anything stupid."

"You try not to do anything stupid." Sherlock muttered. Lauren smiled slightly, then looked back at Watson.

"It's 538 Allen Street. Her name is Felicity Herondale." Watson nodded, and walked out the door, leaving Sherlock alone with Lauren. She turned around and looked at him for a second before looking around the room. Sherlock realized he was staring at her and turned his head to the newspapers Watson had brought earlier. "Looking for a case?" She asked him as a woman passed her, who he recognized as Mrs. Hudson.

"There's only one case, that intrigues me at present. The Curious Case of Mrs. Hudson The absentee landlady. I've been studying her comings and goings and they appear most... Sinister." Lauren raised an eyebrow at him, which he mirrored back to her.

"Tea, ?" She asked him. "And ?"

"Is it poisoned, 'nanny'?" He asked her, suspiciously. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"There's enough of that in you already." She replied. Sherlock knew this was going to be a long day and decided to occupy more of his time watching Lauren look through his journals and the newspapers. He didn't think that she watched him when he looked away from her every once in a while.

* * *

***Watson***

Watson walked only a bit of a distance until he reached his destination. He knocked on the door of the house. When there was not answer, he turned the knob. It was open. " ?" He called. No answer. He creped silently into the house, aware of any sudden movement. Except for the fast movement, resulting in a knife at his throat.

"Who are you and where is Lauren?" He heard a female voice in his ear.

" ?" Watson asked, trying to mask the fear in his voice.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him, her voice shaking.

"Mrs. Spade asked me to tell you she's fine." He said Horsley. The knife lessened slightly, but didn't move. He could tell she was hesitating. "I swear, she's safe."

"Can I see her?" She asked him, in a whisper. He nodded.

"As long as the knife moves." He said, looking at the knife in distaste. It left his throat and he turned to see a young woman. She was about Lauren's age with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a long blue dress and her hair was in a bun. She was about 5'8 height-wise and the knife in her hand made her a very deadly woman. "Okay follow me then." Watson said awkwardly, walking back to the door. He opened it and allowed Felicity outside before following her right behind.

* * *

***Felicity***

She was hoping whoever this man was was leading her to where he said. If not then she would have a body on her hands because she wasn't getting herself killed. She hoped that wherever Lauren was that she was okay. She somewhat ran to get to the place they were going, but stopped when she was about to pass the man. "Whats your name anyways?" She asked him.

"Dr. John Watson, but call me Watson." He told her.

"Oh! I'm a doctor, too!" She said. "Who knew?"

"Small world, I suppose." He said. She smiled.

"Must really be." When Watson stopped, Felicity looked up at the building. It was a tall apartment-like place. Watson and Felicity walked through the door, up the stairs and into a room. Felicity saw the back of her friends face and a man sitting in front of her with brown hair and brown eyes.

"There's nothing of interest, for me, out there on Earth. At all." He was saying to her. Lauren's muscles were tense, like she and the man had been in the discussion for a while.

"Okay, forget it." She said, exasperated.

"Annoying isn't he?" Watson asked.

Lauren looked behind her and smiled at Felicity. "Hey. Yes. He really is."

"Am not. Just stating the truth." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Your lying by saying you told the truth." She muttered. Felicity sighed, watching the two bicker on and on. _This is going to be a long day…_

**Hope you liked it!  
**


	2. Party in the back

**ok so next chapters up. Enjoy.**

**Quote: Ash:Why would i be looking for that?**

** Sam: Cause theres a PBR in it for ya**

** Ash: Give me fifteen minutes.**

****Lauren was tired of trying to talk to Sherlock at all. She just sat acting like she was interested in John's conversation about being a docter, but I knew she wasn't. John left to go to a jail, I think he said. Sherlock went upsatirs carrying a jar. I was too scared to ask why. Lauren and I sat downstairs, waiting. "Maybe we should just leave?" Lauren asked. I looked at her, shocked.

"We can't just go." I told her. "They're protecting us."

"From what?" She reasoned. "And how do we know they're om our side?" I concidered this. Truthfully, I didn't know. I just believed them.

"Because we don't jave any other options." I told her. She looked down. She kmew I was right. Stedially, she took a small breath.

"I still think we should leave." She said. I rolled my eyes. She was too stubborn. "Maybe we could sneak out of the window."

"It's two stories high." I reasoned.

"We could build wings." She argued.

"How do you expect to get down?" I asked.

"Jump." She said casually.

"You'll die." I muttered.

"I'll be away from here." She said. I rolled my eyes. She was as bad as Sherlock. Maybe thats why he irritated her. She met her match.

"Look, just stay here and if nothing happens, we'll leave." Lauren sighed but nodded.

"Fine." So thats what we did. Sherlock remained upstairs doing only God knows what. John came back later. I smiled at him as he walked upstairs. He smiled back and asked, "Where's Holmes?"

"Upstairs." I told him. He was cute... Did I say that? Ignore it... erasing from memory...

Lauren sighed. I knew she was tired. She wasn't sleeping at all since she was on edge about where we were. I didn't blame her. She got up and walked upstairs. I sighed. She was up to something...

**Lauren's POV**

I was sick of sitting downstairs doing nothing. I needed to know what these guys were planning. I crouched behind the wall and watched John walk through the door Sherlock went through. I hesitated, but tood up. A minute passed. Then two. Finally I went to the door, trying to control my breath.

"Your going to the jail to speak, whether you like it or not." John was saying. "These woman's lives are on the line. Blackwood wants to speak to you. He might know why they're being stalked. No, he will know."

"Okay, but they're going." Sherlock said.

"I was planning on that. I'll go tell them." John said. Hurridly, but quietly, I ran down the hall, downstairs and sat in my chair. Felicity looked suspiciously at me, but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Watson ca,e and looked at us. "We're going downtown to the Royale. If you want to go, go ahead and get ready."

"Okay." Felicity said getting up. She looked at me. "Lauren?" I looked at her innocently, then at John.

"I'd rather not." I said. John frowned and walked upstairs. Felicity crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "What?" I asked her. She snorted.

"You need to go." She said. I groaned.

"Why!?"

"Lauren, please go. I swear if you go we can leave." I sighed.

"They were talking about going to the jail and talking to Blackwood..." Felicity paled. Blackwood was the man who killed those women. He ended up kidnapping us but we escaped. That was why he was after us.

"So what does he want?" She asked. I sighed and looked out the window.

"I don't know." I said. I heard footsteps bounding downstairs and Sherlock was dressed nice but casual. John followed slowly behind, casually dressed as well.

"We need to make a quick stop, first." John said. Felicity nodded and I just continued staring out the window. I felt like somebody was watching me and felt a little awkward. I looked up and Shelock turned his head away. John was opening the door for Felicity. Sherlock exited with a, "Thank you, docter." and I followed.

"I thought you weren't going?" John asked. I sighed.

"Changed my mind." John nodded and we walked to the carriage.

John again opened the door for Felicity and got in beside her. Sherlock let me get in first and he followed in behind me. The ride was short, but not short enough. John and Felicity were in a deep conversation about his adventures he had. Me and Sherlock were in complete silence. I was still feeling annoyed about our earlier fight. I was sure he was as well. The carriage pulled up and John got out. Before he got out, Sherlock looked dead at me. "Do not get out." Then he got out and closed the door. Felicity and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. We don't take orders from anyone.

**Felicty's POV**

I tried to hold back my smirk. I noticed how Sherlock's gaze kept lingering on Lauren and I thought it was absolutly adorable! I couldn't tell Lauren that though. She wasn't a gypsy, but she had quite a wild side to her. "Lets go." I told her. She smiled and opened the carriage door. We snuck quietly into the prison and tried to avoid John and Sherlock until the last second. I heard a man's voice and Lauren and I hid behind the wall. A door opened and Lauren and I peered through it. There stood Sherlock and a prison guard. Sherlock smiled at the gaurd and whispered something. Lauren and I ducked and waited for the guard to exit before looking back in. We held back a small gasp. There in the prison cell, it was him. It was Lord Blackwood.


End file.
